vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giotto
Summary Giotto '(ジョット, ''Jotto) is the founder of the Vongola Famiglia; thus, its first Boss. He is also the creator of the Zero Point Breakthrough technique. After his retirement, he moved to Japan and started a family. He is the paternal great-great-great grandfather of Tsuna, who has repeatedly been shown to be similar to him, as they have the same weapon and techniques (including the Zero Point Breakthrough), almost identical appearances, and equally unorthodox Famiglias (the First Famiglia included aristocrats, military men, rival mafiosos and religious people). Their Guardians are quite similar as well: Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo, Gokudera, and Ryohei have already been shown to be very much like their first predecessors in appearance, weapon of choice, and personality. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly higher Name: Giotto, Ieyasu Sawada (in Japan) Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, 1st Vongola Boss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Limited Precognition and Clairvoyance with Hyper Intuition, Sky Flame Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sealing and Ice Manipulation via Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, Petrification via Harmony, Can nullifying enemy's attacks via Mantello di Vongola Primo, Purification (Type 2, Can use Sky Flame to get rid of dark energy), Resistance to Perception Manipulation and Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, , possibly higher (As Vongola Primo, he should be at least equal or stronger than his guardians like Daemon Spade) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Country level, possibly higher Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range when fighting hand-to-hand, likely higher via his techniques Standard Equipment: *'I-Gloves:' A pair of special combat Gloves used by the Vongola Primo, Giotto. These are the same as Tsuna's X Gloves, being able to ignite the Dying Will Flame, which allows for propulsion. When Tsuna's using X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring to do the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, an I appears on the back of the X-Gloves to indicate that it is the First's technique. *'Mantello di Vongola Primo:' Giotto wears a long, black Cloak that releases Sky Flames. The Cloak also has the ability to nullify Attacks. His Cloak, which is later used by Tsuna's Box Weapon's Cambio Difesa, is attached to his I-Gloves and bears a metal plate that bears the Roman Numeral I. *'Mitena di Vongola Primo:' As with the First's Cloak, the Gauntlet also has the roman numeral I on it. It is said that Vongola Primo could focus all of his power into a single point. This was so powerful it is said that his gloves would even change form which is resembles Tsuna's gauntlet which was used against Byakuran. *'Sky Vongola Ring:' This Ring is proof of being the Vongola sky boss before passing it on to Vongola Secondo. He sealed the Sky Ring along with the rest of the Vongola Rings to make sure they would be passed on to the next Vongola Boss. Vongola_Primo_X_Gloves1.png|Giotto and his I-gloves Vongola Primo Cloak.png|Tsuna using Giotto's Mantello di Vongola Primo Gauntlet Of Vongola Primo.png|Tsuna using Giotto's Mitena di Vongola Primo Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sky Flame:' A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings, or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat except its super condensed energy. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. **'Harmony:' Only the Sky Box Weapon animals seem to be capable of using this ability, though not said directly the Sky Flame users themselves could possess and use this ability though none have been shown to thus far. Put simply, this is the ability to petrify. *'Vongola Hyper Intuition:' This ability allows the user to predict upcoming attacks. Primo was seen using this ability to dodge a bullet. *'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition:' The technique is used by Vongola Primo, Vongola Nono, and Vongola Decimo. It takes Giotto to be in the opposite state of the Hyper Dying Will State to create ice, which is highly negative compressed energy that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by the Dying Will Flames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Precognition Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 6